marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics)
Summary Ghost Rider is the name of several fictional supernatural antiheroes appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Marvel had previously used the name for a Western character whose name was later changed to Phantom Rider. The first supernatural Ghost Rider is stunt motorcyclist Johnny Blaze, who, in order to save the life of his father, agreed to give his soul to "Satan" (later revealed to be an arch-demon named Mephisto). At night and when around evil, Blaze finds his flesh consumed by hellfire, causing his head to become a flaming skull. He rides a fiery motorcycle and wields trademark blasts of hellfire from his skeletal hands. He eventually learns he has been bonded with the demon Zarathos. Blaze starred in the series from 1972–1983. The subsequent Ghost Rider series (1990–1998) featured Danny Ketch as a new Ghost Rider. After his sister was injured by ninja gangsters, Ketch came in contact with a motorcycle that had somehow been mystically enchanted to contain the essence of a Spirit of Vengeance. Blaze reappeared in this 1990s series as a supporting character. In 2000s comics, Blaze again became the Ghost Rider, succeeding Ketch. In 2014 Robbie Reyes became Ghost Rider as part of the Marvel NOW! initiative. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''7-A | 4-B+, possibly High 2-A Name: Jonathon "Johnny" Blaze/Ghost Rider Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown, late 30's or early 40's Classification: Brimstone Biker/Spirit of Vengeance Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Telepathy, Soul Manipulation, Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Hellfire Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8 Spirit of Vengeance is a part of God's power, and will be revived by God should he die but still be needed), Regeneration (At leastHigh-Mid. Likely far higher, as he is listed as having "Godlike" regeneration, which is superior to characters able to regenerate from a single molecule), Can mind attack/make people suffer proportionate punishment for their sins people with the Penance Stare, Resurrection, Transmutation, Size Manipulation (Grew in size when fighting Thor.), Statistics Reduction (Able to weaken magical enhancements), Mind Control (Able to control the minds of those he uses the Penance Stare on), Telekinesis (via Hellfire), Summoning (Can summon other Ghost Riders), Duplication (Should be able to create Hellfire duplicates like Danny Ketch), BFR, Time Travel (Two Ghost Riders travel back in time to deliver a warning), Likely Weather Manipulation (Ghost Rider Alejandra can contro clouds), Portal Creation (Scaling from Robbie Reyes and Alejandra), Possession (His powers began to consume Rogue's body and mind when she attempted to drain them), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Immune to fire, heat, lava and flames, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Shrugs off instant death attacks from Null the Living Darkness and Death-Stalker), Size Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping (Reversed Null's powers through sheer force of will), Magic, Power Nullification (Resisted Doctor Strange trying to snuff out his powers and send him back to Hell. Immune to the effects of a magic spear that completely paralyzed multiple other superhumans.), and Mind Manipulation (Put up a fight against Doctor Strange trying to enter his mind) Attack Potency:''' '''Mountain level (Destroyed a Himalayan Mountain). Certain attacks ignore durability (The Penance Stare can harm enemies who are otherwise physically invulnerable. It can also destroy spiritual beings.) | Solar System level+ (Defeated the entirety of the Avengers in combat with ease. Doctor Strange believed an unrestricted Ghost Rider to be capable of defeating World War Hulk, and was terrified when Johnny Blaze lost control.), possibly High Multiverse level+ (Zarathos has been shown as somewhat comparable to Mephisto, and an unrestricted Ghost Rider once defeated Mephisto.) Speed:''' '''Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed (Swung a motorcycle at high speeds). Hypersonic+ travel speed with his motorcycle | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Thor) Lifting Strength:''' '''Unknown Striking Strength:''' '''Mountain Class | Solar System Class+, possibly High Multiversal+ Durability:''' '''Mountain level (Trades blows with and tanks hits from Angels and Demons who can endure his attacks.) Regeneration and immortality make him extremely difficult to kill. | Solar System level+ (Took hits from Thor with little to no damage), possibly High Multiverse level+ (Battled Mephisto) Stamina:''' Limitless (The mystical energy that empowers Ghost Rider prevents his muscles from producing fatigue toxins during physical activities, granting him limitless superhuman stamina.) | Limitless Range:' Tens of meters (several dozens) with chain '''Standard Equipment:' His motorcycle, currently a mystic chain. Formerly a shotgun, pistols, and knives Intelligence:''' Was a stunt daredevil, and was born in Waukegan, Illinois, is also a formidable hand to hand combatant and has become quite adept at using his powers in combat situations '''Weaknesses: Can only transform through an act of will or when innocent blood is spilled. Weapons forged in Heaven can harm him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hellfire Manipulation: Ghost Rider possesses the ability to generate, control, and project mystical fire, or "hellfire" at will. Hellfire is an empyreal and supernatural flame that burns the soul of a person and can be used to burn their physical body. He can utilize this fire in various ways, including projecting it from his eyes, hands, mouth, or even channeling it from his body into his weapons like his shotgun, form walls of hellfire, and even create a motorcycle completely out of hellfire. * Mystical Chain Projection: Ghost Rider wields a mystical chain that is capable of growing in length, cutting through almost anything, and transforming into other weapons. He can also spew and project chains from his mouth or chest at will. * Penance Stare: Ghost Rider possesses the supernatural ability to cause any individual who stares into his eyes to see and feel every bit of pain they have ever inflicted on anyone in their entire lifetime. Key: Base | Unrestricted/Zarathos' Power Note: There are many versions of Ghost Rider, this profile deals with the Johnny Blaze version of Ghost Rider in the main 616 Marvel universe. Note 2: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.